ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Stokes
Billy Stokes 1976 NWA In 1976 Cowboy Billy Started His big time career With GCW and Fred Ward . He grew up in his career wrestling ever saturday morning and wedensday nights on front street in Columbus GA . He went through his career wrestling with Chick Donavon , Blue inferno , and Big Bill Drumo . 48 years later Cowboy Billy Stokes and Bobby Weathers Started WPWE Based out of Panama City FL and he also continued his career with Hard Times Championchip Wrestling in WhitesBurg GA , BWA in Riverdale Georgia SXW in Dothan AL. A regional wrestler based out of Texas, Billy Stokes has been wrestling in the lone star state for the better part of thirty years. Without the flashiest moveset in the world, Stokes never broke out into national or international fame untill 1976 with Fred Ward , and also enjoyed a strong following in Texas. As a promoter Stokes helped start Wrestling From Texas (WFT) with partner, Tex McCullaugh, eventually selling his stake to start his own wrestling school. Lone Star Academy was largely responsible for a lot of WFT's biggest stars from TYRANT Slim, John Razorback, Hangman#1, and LOADED. When his prized student (Slim) broke from WTF to form his own promotion, Stokes decided to follow out of loyalty. A prominent figure in Alamo Pro for his past few years even afforded a brush with mainstream exposure over a few appearances in IWA Hyper Fights, but when the promotion closed, Stokes finally retired, focusing on his school. "John Wayne's Stand In" Billy Stokes When Stokes first burst onto the scene, a passing resemblance to the Duke got him one of the most rediculed gimmicks in the history of wrestling. Remember Wayne's classic films, the back of his head is Stokes. At least that was the gimmick. This started off as a heel pretty boy routine, "I look like the Duke, and YOU DON'T!" Drawing him cheap heat all over the Texas area. As the decades strolled on, and his looks started to fade, Stokes was seen with a gritty respect. Audiences started giving nostalgic face pops for his rambling narcisism. A midcard player for the bulk of his career, when Stokes helped found WFT he was one of the more recognizable stars. The basic plan for the first few years was to give him the LONE STAR championship, have him lose it to promising students, then win it back. Over the years he scored wins over John Razorback, Tex McCullaugh, and TYRANT Slim, finally giving him credibility, and growing his local legend, despite the crap gimmick. "Tumbleweed" Billy Stokes When Stokes joined his student TYRANT Slim to Alamo Pro, he was one of the more recognizable stars. Signing a deal with the IWA, Slim was worried the John Wayne bit wouldn't work with an international crowd, so redubbed Stokes "Tumbleweed." He'd taken a beating all his life, but kept moving forwards, with the wind. While in Alamo Pro, Stokes was in a decision match for the first Alamo Pro Heavyweight title, losing to "Chief" John Razorback. Joining Slim in some guest appearances for the IWA, Stokes tagged with Slim against "Genocide" Jack Barton, and appeared in the MOTYC ten man tag against BIG CLASH, the old man holding his own with companies top stars. Stokes was instrumental in the success of monster, Lone Horn Devil, had a graphic feud with Rio Grange, and even headlined the Stars At Night III supershow in a six man tag. At the last Alamo Pro show "Dancing In the Wind" Stokes won the Sherif's badge (a title he founded) from Long Horn Devil, ending the feud, and calling it a career on a high note Titles & Accolades 1979 GCW Heavy wieght champion 1981 Started career with NWA 1984 Wrestled with WWF 1985 AWA Heavy Wieght Champion 1986 AWA Alabama Heavy Wieght Champion 1989 Georgia Championchip Wrestling champion 4xLone Star Champion (first) 2 x Sheriff's Badge holder (first & last) 2 x Texas Tag Team Champion (w/Tyrant Slim, LOADED) 1996 Wild Bucks Invitational Tournament Winner 1993 Wild Bucks Invitational Tournament Finalist WWP Five Star MOTYC '02 (IWA Hyper Fight 14) WWP Five Star MOTYC '95 (w/Charlie Hayes vs. The Mysterious Reyes) 1994 The Big Trail winnerWTF Face of the Year 1992, 1993, 1996 0 0 0 0 292 224 csupload 45264893.jpg Category:Texan characters Category:Wrestlers born in Texas Category:Retired wrestlers Category:Biography Category:IWA Hyper Fighters